My Last Breath
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: * PG for character death and sadness* The battle for the Wizarding world is coming to an end. And one person will not survive. AD/MM


K. This is simply a horribly sad fic I HAD to write. R & R!!!  
  
song: My Last Breath  
  
series: HP  
  
characters: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore dodged the young Death Eater's blast, then fired a blasting curse  
  
back at the young man, knocking him into a wall, unconcious. His eyes scanned the battle  
  
at hand. As he did so, a back pressed up against his. It was Minerva, her hair completly  
  
out of her normal bun. It made her look like her namesake so much, he had to smile.  
  
" We need to get to Harry, Albus!" He nodded, and the two of them ran along, cursing  
  
as many Death Eaters, Giants, and Trolls as they could to help thier 'children'. Finally  
  
they saw Harry standing a few feet from Voldemort. Harry fell to a blasting curse just as  
  
the two Professors got close. Voldemort turned around to face them as Minerva ran forward.  
  
" Incendio!" He cried, catching Minerva in the cheast, which flung her backwards, burnt.  
  
She blacked out slowly, her last sight of Albus shielding Harry from a black light.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Minerva opened her eyes again, letting the pale moonlight into her sight. Sitting up,  
  
her heart skipped a beat. And she screamed at what she saw.  
  
  
  
"Hold on to me Love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
And I'm not afraid..."  
  
Albus lay streached out among the burnt grass, one arm still covering an unconcious  
  
Harry.   
  
" ALBUS!!!!" Minerva screamed in anguish. Around her, she could see people turning  
  
their heads. As she ran, more heads turned to face her, Ron and Hermione saw and ran for  
  
her.  
  
" ALBUS!" She cried again as she turned him over, holding him in her arms as if he were  
  
a child.  
  
" Mi...Minerva.."  
  
"Shhhhh...Harry's ok, Albus...and you will be too." He smiled weakly, a sight which broke her  
  
heart.  
  
" No...I...love you...my..Minerva." Tears began flowing down the Deputy Headmistress's face for  
  
the broken man in her arms.  
  
" I love you too,now stop being silly...you have to stay here, with me.!"  
  
" I'm...no..not afraid..to..to..die..."   
  
" Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight..."  
  
As Minerva held him, all the times they had went through her mind. Especially the Winter  
  
holidays spent by the fire playing chess. She'd always beaten him, a fact which he seemed  
  
to think positivly hilarious. One of those days had ended in a proposal.  
  
" I'll..miss..those.w..winters with..you.." He said, coughing ruffly. He reached up to  
  
stroke her cheak, where tears were still trickleing down. She gave him a weak, definitly beaten  
  
smile. He was always finishing her sentences or reading her mind. And that thought made her cry  
  
harder.  
  
"I'll miss the Winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)..."  
  
His eyelids came down half-way, but it seemed as if he fought death if only to comfort her with  
  
his presence. Minerva however, became slighly blurry in his vision. He knew that the Draining Curse  
  
was taking effect.  
  
" Please..." He said," Don't...let..this...be.th.the..end for..you!" She nodded, pulling him  
  
closer. However, Minerva could not imagine life without his constant twinkle..  
  
" Albus, I can't lose you. Please, dearest, don't leave me."  
  
" I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears.."  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends her tonight.."  
  
" No...." someone said from behind her. Minerva turned her tear-stained face to se Harry,  
  
staring in disbelief at his Headmaster lying in her arms. He sank down beside her and burst into  
  
tears. Albus smiled sadly at the young man he had come to love like the child he never had.  
  
" Please...don't..don't cry..for me...reme..ber.what I once told you..." Harry picked up Albus's hand,  
  
nodding numbly.  
  
" Death is but the next great adventure." Harry said. He bowed his head, as if suddenly realizing  
  
that he was crying. Albus couched, and his two companions leaned forward. The old wizard began to close his  
  
eyes for what they knew to be the last time.  
  
" Let this be a nightmare..please let it not be real..." Minerva mumbled to herself. Over 40 years  
  
together....and tommorow she'd wake up in bed alone, and realize he'd never hold her again. Not in this  
  
lifetime anyway.  
  
" Closing you eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake a know the truth  
  
No one's there...."  
  
" Goodbye...I love you...both..of you." The hand that Harry held went slack, and fell, as if in  
  
slow motion, to the burnt grass. His eyes seemed suddenly to sparkle once more, and then there was  
  
nothing. And at last he smiled...  
  
" Say goodbye  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling Me, Calling me, as you fade to black.."  
  
" ALBUS!ALBUS! Oh goddess, ALBUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minerva cried, and she tried to make him wake up,  
  
but Harry grabbed her by the sholders and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into  
  
his dirty uniform like a little girl, lost.   
  
" The ones we love never truly leave us..." Harry muttered in her ear. She responded by nodding as  
  
she cried. And as the sun rose on the distant horizon, a red-headed woman and a black-haired man greeted  
  
a middle aged, Auburn-haired man. The red-head woman bonked him on the head, saying something about "stupid  
  
heroics" while the black-haired man laughed. And the three left the battleground for whatever comes after life,  
  
and to wait for thier loved ones in the world of the living...........  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok...that was worse that I expected (sadness wise). But the song was just so perfect! ;__;   
  
I couldn't resist the temptation. Well, Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
